Talk:Front-hinged flippers
Worth noting or not? Because I do not want this to result in the page being locked, I am going to ask this here...is the fact that, as almost all the front hinged true-flipper weilding robots were wedge-shaped, they gained the advantages of being a wedge, really worth putting here? And, if it is/is not, is there a better way of putting it? Now, I'm staying out of this, and Toon Ganondorf, I'd advise you do the same. So far it's only been me and you. I would like to have other people have THEIR say. CrashBash 15:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) My vote is no, not worth mentioning here. Several types of weapons besides flippers benefited from the wedge shape, the wedge shape isn't without disadvantages, and we already have a page for wedges. It's not so much an advantage as it is common sense - I can't imagine how one could get this sort of weapon to work without a decent wedge behind it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wait a second RA2, I think you've given me an idea...CrashBash 16:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :I guess it isn't worth fully explaining here since practically every front hinged flipper has a wedge (which has its own page). I pretty much agree with RA2. ManUCrazy (talk) 17:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Envy After seeing CaliforniaKingsnake's recent edits to this page, does anyone else think that Envy should still be mentioned on this page on the basis of its out-of-the-arena capabilities? I am asking this as I had previously removed the information about Envy from this page due to it having only competed in live events, in keeping with the Wiki's focus on competitors that fought in or attempted to apply for the TV show. VulcansHowl (talk) 14:20, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :I completely agree with you Envy should not be mentioned until such time as it appears on TV.Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:24, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Well I included it due to the importance of mentioning the possibility of -hinged true flippers to do so without adjustable castors. We could mention that it is possible to do so, although it was never done in the original show CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 21:04, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Let's just leave this discussion alone until we know which robots are competing in 2017. There's no point making a decision and then reversing it for new reasons. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:05, December 6, 2016 (UTC) ::We could use Mute as an example of that and cite their near OotA on Roobarb. Regardless of who is competing, the status quo should exclude Envy. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:21, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Maximus After re-watching its New Blood battle with Roobarb this morning, I am proposing that Maximus' 'flipper' should not be on this page. Watching the weapon in action during the aforementioned battle, it looks far too slow compared to Firestorm or Mute's flippers, almost slow enough to be considered a lifter. Would anyone else consider reclassifying Maximus' flipper as a lifter? VulcansHowl (talk) 09:54, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Do we have examples of front-hinged lifters? I'm trying to think of one. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:15, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::There's a reason for that, front-hinged lifters are a terrible idea. Regardless, yes Maximus should be moved onto Lifters, and heavens above not a brand new front-hinged lifters page just for Maximus. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:07, January 20, 2017 (UTC)